


nine years

by mels



Series: bingo fest [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Two nerds, four cups of coffee and one (1) special date.





	nine years

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ‘accident’ and ‘second chance’ squares on my [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) bingo fest card! this also completes a row on my card :D
> 
> a huge thank you to [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com/) for helping me and looking over this for me, you’re truly a saint :’) <3

“You want coffee?” Phil asks on his way to the kitchen. It’s almost two in the afternoon and that’s the usual time for coffee for them.

Dan looks up with a smile from where he sits in the sofa with his laptop firmly placed on his lap, “Yeah, sure.” Phil just nods back at him and leaves to go to the kitchen.

 

He takes his time to make the coffee, boiling the water first as he jumps up to sit upon the counter to wait for it to finish. While the water starts boiling slightly violently in the kettle, he opens Twitter to see what’s been going on since he last went on there about an hour ago. There’s not really much to see there, apart from some cute cat video that he watches and then likes before closing the app.

 

Just as he does, the water is done boiling and he can make their coffee. He picks out two mugs, One Direction mug for Dan and the ‘World’s Best Daddy’ mug for himself. He snorts at the daddy mug as he sets it down on the counter. Dan had gotten it for him as a joke, even if Phil always suspected it wasn’t just a joke for Dan himself. Phil had teased him about it a lot, he still does sometimes, but Dan would never admit to anything. He smiles to himself as he spoons some instant coffee into the mugs, pours the boiled water in and then adds milk. He only adds a little bit of sugar to his own coffee.

 

Dan is deep into something on his laptop when Phil walks in, but as soon as he notices the coffee mugs in Phil’s hands he shuts the laptop and places it on the table.

“Thanks,” Dan says, being handed his mug. He studies it, first with a confused frown but then he laughs. “Really?”

Phil grins, “Yeah.” He can see Dan following him with his eyes as he rounds the table.

“Your mug is even worse,” Dan says, small smile on his face as Phil sits down close to him on the sofa.

“I know,” Phil laughs.

 

They sip some coffee in silence, even if it’s almost too hot to really drink it.

“Is this all we’re doing today or…?” Phil asks, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

Dan looks at him over the rim of his mug. “You got any better suggestions?” he asks, sipping his coffee.

“Don’t know,” Phil hums, lips against the edge of his mug. “Just thought- you know.” He doesn’t say what he wants to say straight out, because he thinks Dan would catch on but he just looks confused.

“What? Spit it out!” Dan says, turning towards Phil slightly.

“It’s- you really don’t know what day it is?” Phil says, rather shocked that Dan doesn’t remember.

Dan furrows his brows, “No? Should I know.”

 

Phil doesn’t mean to do it, but it happens anyway. He moves a bit too quickly, tad rushed and mostly just upset. “Oh my god, Dan, seriously!” His arms flails, as they usually do when he gets a bit agitated, just this time it’s unfortunate the way one of his arms shoves Dan and causes him to spill out the coffee all over himself.

 

“Phil, you spoon!” Dan yelps and stands up swiftly, walking out of the room just as quick with his close to empty mug.

Phil walks after him, “I’m sorry, it was an accident.” He stops at the bathroom door, leaning against the door frame as he watches Dan clean himself off with a wet towel.

“It’s okay, I guess.”

Phil sweeps the last of his coffee. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I make it up to you somehow?”

“You don’t really need to, Phil.”

“Come on, you barely had any of it. And it was hot, could’ve burnt your balls off.”

Dan laughs, a nice and loud sound that Phil adores. “True,” he says, as he seems to be deep in thought, “and since you were so keen about doing something before, maybe you could take me somewhere.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see,” Dan winks, throws the towel in the laundry basket and passes him on the way to the door.

 

Phil rolls his eyes but turns around to go leave his mug in the kitchen. “I hate you,” he shouts at Dan’s back. It’s not convincing, it never is, and that’s even more confirmed when he hears Dan snickering as he walks away.

 

—

 

It’s quite cold outside, thankfully not freezing cold but there’s a nice crisp in the autumn air that fills him with some kind of calm. Phil likes autumn, it’s the cosy season when you’re allowed to stay inside and drink hot cocoa while watching endless movies for a whole day if you want to. And he loves the way he’s finally allowed to wear a knitted sweater, a thicker jacket and long pants again, how it’s not too hot for that anymore. The way the trees shifts from green to red and orange and yellow is yet another thing he loves about this particular season.

 

Dan bumps his side with his shoulder and hip, waking him from the stupor he was in. “What were you gonna say before?” he asks. “At home?”

 

Phil loves the sound of that, at home, especially on this day. Because it is their home and sometimes he really can’t believe it - that he gets to share it with someone as amazing as Dan, his soulmate if you will. “That you really don’t know what today is?”

 

Dan stops and grins, looking up at something in front of them, which confuses him at first until he forward instead. The big, round sign is so familiar to him. Maybe the green and white in it don’t mean much to him, per se, but the place still holds so much to him. Starbucks.

 

“You-,” Phil says, resisting so damn hard the urge to punch Dan while in public, but he still shoves his arm a bit, “you utter-,” he fails yet again to come up with something rude enough to call him. “You knew! This whole time- were you just trolling me?”

Dan laughs at his failed attempts to insult him. “Yes, of course! I can never forget October 19th, idiot,” he says, stroking his hand firmly along Phil’s arm.

Phil groans, annoyed. “You can literally fool me into anything.”

“Yeah, I can. So… are you gonna buy me a coffee or not?”

“Fine.”

 

—

 

Dan goes for a seasonally appropriate pumpkin spiced latte, while Phil feels more sentimental and orders a caramel macchiato.

“Happy anniversary, then,” Dan smiles over the rim of his mug.

Phil grins. “Nine years, right?”

“Nine years,” Dan sighs fondly, taking a sip of his latte.

 

Phil can’t stop looking at him now, where he sits across from him. He’s adorable with his doe eyes and curly hair, dimpled smile framing his face as he looks back at Phil when he lowers his mug again.

“What?” Dan says.

Phil suddenly feels like a schoolboy on a date with his first ever crush, and he can swear by the way his cheek heat that he’s blushing. “Nothing.”

“No, what is it?”

Now Phil is definitely sure he’s blushing. He averts his eyes and puts his lips on the rim of his mug. “Nothing, you’re just- you know. You’re pretty cute,” he mumbles before taking a sip.

“So are you,” Dan grins, dimples so prominent just the way Phil likes it.

 

Even after nine years, how is he still so in love? It shouldn’t be possible, but yet here he is - sat across from the love of his life, the one person who understands him better than anyone. And he feels more and more in love for every day that passes, every second he spends with Dan makes his love grow even deeper. Phil really can’t understand how that works, but he’s glad it does - he never wants to grow tired of Dan.

 

“Was this your plan all along?” Dan asks, and it confuses Phil because he’s still deep in thought.

“What?” he blinks stupidly.

“Make me coffee, spill it, go out for coffee- all of it?”

Phil snorts. “Actually, no, but now that I think about it I guess it does seem like a good plan from start to finish.”

Dan snorts too, kicking his foot under the table. “You’re well cute, Phil Lester.”

“You’re not too bad either, Daniel,” Phil grins, kicking his foot out but then hooking it slightly around Dan’s heel.

 

Maybe people can see them, but he doesn’t really care right now, he just wants to do something he likes - touching Dan in some way being one of those things. He doesn’t let his foot stay there for long, but long enough to make Dan blush and mumble something under his breath.

 

Dan shoots him a look, “Nine years of knowing you,” he says, voice low and husky just as Phil likes it.

“And many more to come,” he says, feeling immensely sappy at that moment.

Dan sighs as he rolls his eyes. “Sadly, yeah.”

“Hey!” Phil exclaims, kicking his leg so hard it must hurt but Dan doesn’t even wince.

He just laughs, the kind that sounds through the whole room and that fills Phil with warmth and so much softness. They give each other another look, eyes sparkling, before they finish their coffees.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](http://frankenphan.tumblr.com/) :') if you want to reblog the fic, you can do so [here](http://frankenphan.tumblr.com/post/179216192695/nine-years-two-nerds-four-cups-of-coffee-and-one)!


End file.
